Sammy's Partayyyyy
by GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: Sammy moves to Dewey, Oklahoma and seems to fit in really well. He even hosts a party and it's awesome... until an unexpected guest shows up. NEWLY EDITED, making it easier to read. First Story. Please Review! Teenchester. Pre-Series. Wee!Chester.


Sam walked into the Dewey High School cafeteria looking for the blue baseball cap that his new friend Henry was always wearing. Sam spotted it in the far right corner of the room by the vending machines. He looked for the jet-black hair peeking out underneath the hat to make sure it was Henry. Henry was assigned a seat next to Sam in Physics and they had really hit it off. After their first period together, Henry invited Sam to sit with him and his friends at lunch. Sam accepted immediately. The worst part of moving schools, in Sam's opinion, was walking into a lunchroom without anywhere to go.

As the younger Winchester approached the table of Henry and his friends, he was greeted by Henry's big smile and a wave. This was his sixth day at lunch with Henry and the other two boys he ate lunch with, Teddy and Charlie. For some reason, he felt so comfortable with this group of boys. He was almost never this talkative this quickly and he felt that this school fit like a glove. Here at Dewey High, Sammy had finally found a place where he felt that he fit in seamlessly. John and Dean were out on a job hunting a shapeshifter, but they had called Sam a few days ago saying that they would probably get back on Sunday. It was Wednesday and Sam didn't want Sunday to come. He looked around at the lunch table and wanted to freeze time.

"Really, Sam?" Teddy asked. Sam snapped out of his daydreams about what Dean and John were doing right now and directed his attention to Teddy. Teddy sat across the table with blonde curls and two big blue eyes awaiting his response.

"Sorry, what are you guys talking about?" responded Sam.

Charlie, the mischievous boy sitting next to Sam, pointed to a girl across the cafeteria and said, "I am telling Teddy about how you were checking her out in the library the other day." Charlie and Teddy chuckled.

"Shut up, Charlie! I was not. " Sam's cheeks flushed scarlet as the words came out of his mouth. The truth was that Sam had been eyeing her. Her name was Mandy and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was walking home from school on his first day when she started walking next to him. He was entranced by her wavy blonde hair and friendly smile. She seemed to like Sam a lot too. As they walked together, she asked him questions about his family and where he lived before moving to Dewey, Oklahoma. She even waved to him in the hallway when they passed each other. Sam probably would have a decent chance at becoming an item with her, in spite of the constant nervousness he felt when around her and the light stutter that he developed when speaking with her. But even still, he didn't want to act on it. It was just make his impending departure from the town that much harder.

After walking home from school that day, Sam went to the front desk of the motel that he was staying at. His acceptance or rejection letter was supposed to come. After speaking with the man behind the desk, Sam was given an envelope from Stanford University. He immediately felt relief because the awaited letter had finally come with his acceptance decision. However, when he returned to his motel room, his relief became anxiousness as he realized that the envelope in his hands had to be opened, and the document inside had to be read. He was alone; no one could read it for him.

After watching the envelope sit for what felt like hours, Sam eventually slid his finger underneath the lip of the envelope and felt the seal break. He lifted the letter and began to read.

_On behalf of the Office of Undergraduate Admission, it gives me very special pleasure to offer you admission to Stanford University…_

Sam had to read the words multiple times before he believed them. He had been accepted to an Ivy League School! He picked up the phone and was about dial his father's cell phone number when he realized that there was a good chance that they would not pick up during a hunt. He thought to himself that he would rather tell them in person anyway.

The next day at lunch, Sam announced his acceptance to Stanford to his friends. Even though he hadn't known the kids sitting with him for long, the amount of joy they felt for him was unreal. Their smiles were almost as big as Sam's and they all congratulated him multiple times.

"This calls for a celebration" shouted Teddy, not realizing the loud volume that his excitement caused. Henry and Charlie nodded eagerly in agreement. They began to talk about having a party for Sam's accomplishment. But as they tried to plan, they realized that they had no place to host the party and no one's house was available. Sam mentioned that his motel room would be empty and everyone's eyes lit up.

"That sounds great!" Henry exclaimed.

"I'll bring the booze, and maybe some weed, if I can get my hands on it," Charlie said. Everyone's eyes lit up even more. Except Sam's. At the mention of drugs, he realized the mistake he made of offering up his motel room immediately. His father and Dean drank all the time and so did he every once in a while. But he had never done drugs and wasn't comfortable with them.

"Guys, I don't know about this. My dad would absolutely kill me if he knew I had any partying going on while he was away," Sam said.

"C'mon man. You told us your family wouldn't be back until Sunday. We can keep the party small at your motel room on Friday and then we'll all help you clean on Saturday. There's only the four of us here, including you, and at most we'll invite maybe ten people. It will be _really _small. Please?" Henry implored. He glanced around the table. Everyone's faces begged him to have this party.

Sam was close to saying 'no.' He almost did too. He rarely drank and never smoked and he was hesitant to have other people do it at his place. But the euphoria he felt from his acceptance letter hadn't faded away. And on top of that, he was fitting in so well at Dewey High. He had nice friends who were actually kind of popular. It was the one time in his life that he was even close to being normal. He wasn't going to let a small party stop him.

"Fine," Sam mumbled.

During last period that day, Sam was studying with Henry in the library. Sam was looking over his calculus notes when he felt a nudge on his arm.

"Hey Sam, Mandy just walked in," whispered Henry.

"So?" Despite Sam's trying to be casual, Henry knew that Sam liked her.

"Go invite her to the bash at your house tomorrow" Henry said. Sam opened his mouth to respond but he was so overwhelmed by the mere though of doing so that he could only muster a nervous shake of his head. "Come on, Sam! Don't be such a wuss!

Henry then pushed Sam out of his seat. Sam glared at Henry before he began to take small steps across the room to get to the table that Mandy and her friend were sitting at. He wore a small, apprehensive smile as he tapped Mandy on the shoulder. "What's up M-Mandy? I was having some people over at my place t-t-tomorrow and was wondering if you and your friends c-could come?" he stuttered.

Mandy nodded excitedly, "That sounds great, Sam!"

"Awesome! Just so you know, I am t-trying to keep it small so only bring a couple of friends and you can c-come at seven," He then switched his attention to the frizzy haired girl that Mandy was sitting with. He wasn't sure but he thought her name was Sarah. "You are welcome to come too."

"I'll see you there," she said happily. As he started to walk back to Henry, he began to hear whispers and giggles from Mandy's table. Sam smiled to himself as he sat down again.

Before Sam knew it, it was finally Friday night. He was actually a little excited but considerably nervous. He kept going through all the rooms to make sure that the salt lines were intact and that none of the family's hunting stuff was left out. Anything that could put him and his family in danger he put in trunks that he locked in closets. Henry, Charlie, and Teddy all got to Sam's motel room soon after to help him set up. Charlie opened a backpack to reveal alcohol and a stereo, which he placed on the counter. Teddy then opened up a second bag that revealed weed and a bong. Sam had to look away and put his head between his knees to help his breathing. Henry came over completely calm and put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Everything will be okay. This is going to be sick!" Henry said as he shook Sam's body. It didn't make Sam feel much better.

"Come help me move the couch and table," said Henry.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"The dancing…" Henry said as he laughed at Sam's virginity to partying. Sam smiled embarrassedly. The door flew open and a few more kids arrived. More kids began to come after that. Sam was sure that he hadn't invited a few of them but he wasn't too worried about it. Things were far from out of hand.

He went over to the stereo and lowered the volume a little. After all, he was still in a motel room with other tenants who were likely to complain if the music was too loud. He then looked at Charlie who was pouring people drinks, and made his way over to him. Sam was about to ask him about how many people were invited to his party when Charlie offered him a drink. Sam's first instinct was to say no. Then he thought about his father. He had seen John drink frequently over the years. He had even seen Dean throw a few a few back and both his father and brother were still great men. Sam also saw this as another opportunity to be normal. He nodded to his friend and watched him mix a few liquids with vodka into a cup..

"Try this," Charlie stated as he handed Sam a cup. Sam looked at the dark liquid swishing around in the cup before trying it. Sam winced a little at first when the alcohol hit his tongue. But as Sam took a few more sips, he liked it more and more.

"Thanks, man" Sam said, "It's great!" He then felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Mandy when he turned around. Just the sight of her caused a grin to appear on his face.

"Do you like dancing?" she asked tentatively. She bit her lip as she waited for his response.

"Oh yeah, d-definitely," Sam lied. Mandy's face lit up and she took each of their drinks and put them on the counter. She then grabbed Sam's arm and dashed to the dance floor. Sam stood on the dance floor motionless and shocked for a moment.

"Come on, Sam!" Mandy shouted. Sam began swaying and moving his arms to try to create the impression that he was dancing. Mandy wasn't fooled and neither were some of the others dancing. When he took a glimpse around the room he saw a few kids giggling at his so-called "dancing." Sam blushed and stopped moving.

"I'm sorry M-Mandy. D-dancing just isn't my thing." He muttered as he stared at the floor. When Mandy lifted his chin, he saw he smiling carelessly.

She put her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Just follow me." She swayed at first. Then after a while she moved her feet. He tried to mimic her movements but he, for one reason or another, was unable to. His feet couldn't seem to move as quickly as hers.

"I-I have to go," he stammered before running off the dance floor. He grabbed his drink, ran into John's bedroom, and immediately turned around and slammed the door behind him. He started to chug the drink that Charlie had made him in order to take the edge off. As he finished chugging, he heard applause behind him. He realized he wasn't alone. He turned around to see a few people staring at him; all sitting in a circle around a bong. Each face was smiling at him and congratulating him on his chugging abilities, Teddy being one of them. He was about to kick everyone out of John's room when Teddy padded the floor next to him.

"Dude, join us! We're having so much fun" Teddy grinned widely at him.

"No thanks, Ted. I don't smoke," Sam said as he turned around to open the door.

"What a freak," he heard someone whisper.

Sam felt a knot form in his stomach. His desire to be normal caused him to turn around and sit down next to Teddy. The alcohol was probably starting to affect him too. He looked at Teddy straight in the eye.

"Give me the bong. I want to try," Sam demanded.

"Are you sure, buddy?" Teddy asked with a cocked eyebrow. Teddy hadn't known Sam for very long, but he was pretty sure that this was not something Sam would normally do.

"Yes! Give it here!" Sam shouted. Teddy handed the bong to Sam.

"Now when I put my lighter to the weed, smoke will form in the glass. When you see the smoke, inhale," he explained. Sam nodded. "Now put your mouth to the opening," he said.

Sam did as he was told. When he saw the smoke inside the glass he breathed in.

"Now hold it," Teddy said. Sam didn't understand why but he did as he was told again. "Breathe."

Sam exhaled and watched a cloud of smoke exit his body and drift into the air. He looked at Teddy and they laughed. Then Sam felt someone pat his back. He looked around to see the circle of potheads smiling at him. Teddy had made him feel so comfortable, he completely forgotten that they were there. Sam left the room with a bubbly happy feeling. He looked for Charlie to make him another drink. After he had Charlie do so, he saw Mandy from across the room and went over to her. He took a few sips of his new drink as she smiled at his return. He grinned and looked back with his eyes fixed on Mandy. The combination of the weed and alcohol had made his fear and inhibitions disappear.

"Hey Mandy!" he shouted. Between the look in his eyes, his volume level, and his lack of nervousness, she realized that he was getting drunk. She took his arm and started leading him to the bathroom. As they were going in, Henry pulled Sam back.

"Sam," he said uncomfortably, 'here's a condom. If you—"

"Thanks, Henry, but I don't think I will need one," he interrupted.

"Just take it," he said as he stuffed the item into Sam's pocket. Henry looked into the bathroom to see Mandy waiting. "Good luck man!" he exclaimed.

Sam walked to the bathroom and closed the door. When he looked at Mandy, she looked eager but a little fearful at the same time. He decided not to say anything and instead he kissed her. They kept kissing; only stopping for air. Sam hesitated and pulled back to see if Mandy wanted to continue. She looked at him even more eagerly as she caught her breath. She didn't seam to want to stop, and neither did Sam. He pushed her against the sink counter and started kissing her neck. He felt his jean's get unbuttoned and felt them fall to his ankles. She then took off her jacket as well as the tank top she was wearing. He stepped back to see what she looked like without a shirt on. Sam couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to be with her. Sam then felt trepidation creep back into his body. He wanted to go further but didn't know he should.

Before he knew it Mandy was taking off his shirt. He started kissing her neck again. Out of the corner of his eye, he started looking at the pocket of his jeans, debating to himself whether he would need what Henry had put in them. Before he could decide, he heard his name being shouted from down the hall.

"Sam!" a voice bellowed. No it couldn't be…

Sam immediately tore himself from the girl standing in front of him and rushed to put his clothes back on. Het told Mandy to do the same. The voice kept calling. When Sam and Mandy were ready and fully dressed, he opened the door to see his father with a livid expression on his face. At first John Winchester didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Everyone was on their way to the door, including Mandy and Sam's friends. They all said goodbye and silently wished him good luck with their eyes. He nodded to them and watched the door close. He then directed his attention back to his family. Dean stood behind his father like a deer in headlights. He had never seen his father so angry before.

"What the hell, Sam?" his father screamed.

"Dad, I am really sorry. This wasn't even my idea! But I was careful. I hid all of our hunting stuff up and locked it," he defended.

"I don't care, Sam! What if one of your friends had found something that put you in danger of being revealed? What if you had forgotten something?" John interrogated. "What if one of your 'guests' had been possessed? Do you know how many things out there would love to get their hands on you?" As he looked around the room he started cursing and kicking garbage around. He walked away muttering to himself and planning on scolding Sam more the next morning.

"You're lucky that he's this tired," Dean whispered as their father stepped out of earshot. Sam began to pick up the garbage that had accumulated around the house. When he heard his father cry out even louder than he had been before.

"Sam!" John shouted as he stomped towards his younger son. He couldn't control his anger. He took his arm and backhanded his son so hard that Sam fell to the floor. "Why do I smell weed in my room?"

Sam felt his eyes widen and the blood rush from his face. "I didn't know anyone was in there, Dad!" he lied.

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me, son!" John shouted as he pulled Sam off the floor by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Dean!" The older son ran nervously to his father and stood at attention, waiting for whatever was coming to him.

John beckoned with his eyes unwavering from Sam. "Get the paddle," he stated. Dean and Sam's eyes grew in horror. Both sons began to speak trying to convince him of another punishment, _any _other punishment.

"Quiet! Do as I say!" John commanded. As soon as the paddle was in his hand, John dragged Sam to his room and closed the door. Dean turned on the television and set the volume to high, attempting to drown out Sam's screams from the next room. When that didn't work, Dean put his hands over his ears. He could still hear Sam. He gave up and sat down on the couch. He tried to watch the television program but his attention couldn't help but wander to the door to John's bedroom. He could hear Sam yell "Stop!" and "Don't" here and there. After what seemed like an eternity, the wailing stopped and the door opened. Sam flew out of the doorway and ran from each piece of garbage to the next to clean the motel room. Dean watched the tears flow down Sam's face.

"Sammy—" Dean started.

"Don't talk to me, Dean" Sammy responded.

"I'm sorry."

"SHUT UP, DEAN!" Dean realized that his brother was beyond comforting. He walked to his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. It had been an exhausting hunt.

Sam looked around the motel room. Everything seemed to be clean again. He rearranged the furniture back to its original positioning and had cleaned up every piece of garbage on the floor. He glanced at the door to his dad's room. He couldn't imagine how disappointed his father must be. He had really let him down. At that moment, Sam swore to himself that he would never let himself be influenced by kids that he had only known for a week ever again. Sam slowly trudged to his bed and fell into it. It took him a while to fall asleep, but when sleep finally came, Sam slept like a log.

The next morning, he woke up to find his bags packed for him and a set of clothes left at the end of his bed. He turned to Dean who was tying his shoes and getting ready to go.

"We're leaving town already?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dad wants to get out of here as soon as possible," Dean affirmed. Sam grabbed his clothes and got dressed. John came back inside after loading the car with all of their things.

"Good Morning!" Sam looked to his father for a response, but he received none. Dean gave him a pat on the back. They both knew the rest of the week was going to be a rough one for Sam.

They all grabbed the last of their things and got in the car. Sam took a chance. "Can we just stop by somewhere quickly, I—"

"No." His father quickly cut him off. Sam slunk into the backseat of the Impala. The car started to move; it moved until the town was sinking behind the horizon. Sam stared back at it longingly for as long as he could see it. He sat in silence for a long time in the back seat until he felt himself drifting to sleep. He decided not to resist.

When he awoke, he was no longer in Oklahoma and he was in the middle of Kansas. His father and Dean were silent in the front of the car. He remained quiet until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't say it enough, Dad, I am really sorry." His father continued to ignore him. Dean turned and gave him another sympathetic look. Sam pushed further to see if his father would ever acknowledge his existence again. "I got into Stanford. I have to be there on the fourth of September." Dean's look of pity disappeared and was replaced with happiness. Sam knew Dean didn't want him to go but Dean was selfless enough to put his own feelings aside. Sam looked to his father to see if he would do the same.

"You're not going." John said with a wry snicker. Sam's heart sank and he immediately regretted his decision to say anything at all. His father still held a smirk on his face. His father was so angry at him that he was going to enjoy this. He was enjoying all the pain that Sam was feeling. Sam felt tears coming to his eyes but he held them back. He wouldn't give his dad the satisfaction of hearing him sob in the backseat.

For the rest of the ride, Sam imagined his life at Stanford. He imagined himself walking through the quad with other students playing Frisbee around him. He imagined himself sitting in class with professors teaching him things he would never believe. He imagined the quiet, normal life that he would begin there. When his daydream ended, he looked at his father and decided the conversation was far from over. He was going to be attending Stanford in the fall whether John liked it or not.


End file.
